Confuse
by Phya Phyo
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk membuat Hinata berhenti menangis karena mengira dia berselingkuh?/ "Bagaimana kalau Tou-chan memakai kostum badut itu untuk membuat Kaa-chan senang dan berhenti menangis."/ "Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! We did it! Berhasil…"/ "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak memperkenalkan Tou-chan kepada teman-temanku."/ For NHFD #5/ RnR?


**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Confuse**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Family, Humor, Little Romance

Rated: T (maybe)

Warning: OOC, OC AU, gajeness, typo(s), abal, amatir, ide pasaran! DLL

.

.

Check it Out!

.

.

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu mendengus kesal dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, pasalnya dia sudah menunggu selama hampir satu jam di tempat ini dengan seseorang yang hampir mirip dengannya ─hanya saja mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar darinya, yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya─ tetapi seseorang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang juga. "Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu Tou-chan?" tanya bocah kecil yang bernama Keita itu kepada sang ayah.

Namikaze Naruto yang melihat putra kecilnya itu memberengut kesal, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dengan gemas. "Sebentar lagi, mungkin Kaa-chan sedang terjebak macet."

Keita hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, sejak tadi Tou-sannya hanya mengatakan hal yang sama─yang seperti itu, tapi toh nyatanya sampai saat ini Kaa-channya belum sampai juga. Bocah pirang itu bertambah bosan ketika shappire mungilnya menangkap siluet tante-tante muda yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. 'Pasti godain Tou-chan,' gerutunya dalam hati.

Dan benar saja tante-tante muda itu mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto, sang ayah muda yang tampan.

"Adiknya lucu sekali ya," ucap salah satu tante yang memakai baju berwarna abu-abu sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembul Keita.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, membenarkan ucapan wanita tadi kalau anak laki-lakinya ini menang terlihat sangat mengemaskan dan ini merupakan warisan langsung sang istri yang tak kalah menggemaskan dari Keita.

Keita meringis pelan, lalu segera mengusap-usap bagian pipinya yang sempat dicubit Ba-san centil yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Kemudian si kecil Keita langsung melempar pandangan tajam ke arah wanita tadi. Walaupun dia anak kandung Naruto tapi kebanyakan sifat yang dimilikinya mewarisi sifat sang kakek, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Ah, lihat tatapannya begitu mengemaskan," tante berambut coklat mulai ikut berkomentar.

Keita langsung berdecih dalam hati. Dia yakin, tante tadi pasti mempunyai kelainan pada matanya. Menggemaskan katanya? Padahal tadi Keita memberikan tatapan tajam khas Hyuuga Neji yang dipelajarinya dari sang paman. Ah, apa mungkin Keita harus belajar memberikan tatapan tajam khas Hyuuga lebih keras lagi pada sang Ji-chan besok.

"Tapi aku pikir sang kakak lebih mengemaskan daripada adiknya, benarkan?" ucap tante bermake-up tebal sambil mengerling nakal kepada Naruto. Mungkin dia berpikir kerlingannya akan menghantarkan elemen-elemen yang bisa membuat hati sang Namikaze muda itu kepincut kepadanya. Tapi toh nyatanya itu tidak memberikan efek apapun pada Naruto tentu saja karena Naruto sudah mempunyai seorang istri yang seribu kali lipat lebih unyu daripada si tante genit.

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir, sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal. "B-benarkah?" ucapnya kaku. "Tapi sebenarnya aku bukan kakaknya, hehehe." Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan jurus cengiran andalannya yang secara tidak langsung memberikan efek drastis pada perubahan mimik wajah para tante-tante genit.

"K-kalau begitu kau pasti sepupunya… atau pamannya?" tanya si tante yang mendadak gugup

Naruto menggeleng kaku, masih dengan memasang wajah canggungnya. "Tidak juga. Aku ini…"

"Dia Tou-chanku," sahut Keita karena kesal dengan nada bicara Naruto yang terkesan bertele-tele.

"B-benarkah?" ucap mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang terkesan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah diucapkan si bocah kecil. Tiga pasang bola mata itu secara bergantian memperhatikan Naruto dan Keita. Menang dari segi fisik, Naruto dan Keita bisa dikatakan mirip, sangat persis malahan. Tapi siapa yang bisa dengan mudah percaya kalau pemuda yang diperkirakan masih berumur dua puluh tahunan itu sudah memiliki anak sebesar Keita.

"Ya! Dan berhenti berusaha menggoda Tou-chanku, Ba-chan-Ba-chan jelek!" Keita berkacak pinggang dan memberikan deathglare gratis kepada wanita-wanita muda itu.

Wanita-wanita itu yang semula merasa terkejut karena mendengar pengakuan bahwa Naruto adalah ayah Keita, sekarang harus merasakan kekesalan karena mendengar kalimat ejekan dari mulut mungil Keita. Apa itu? Ba-chan jelek? Padahal umur mereka masih 24 tahun mana bisa Keita dengan seenaknya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Ba-chan. Dan lagi tidak tahukah bocah pirang itu betapa lama mereka harus mempercantik diri sebelum keluar rumah dan malah mendapatkan ejekan jelek dari seorang anak kecil.

"Jelek?" ulang tante bermake-up tebal sekali lagi, karena sepertinya dia mencoba meragukan apa yang sempat didengarnya.

"Iya, Baa-chan jelek! Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas?"

Empat siku imajiner semakin ketara muncul di sudut dahi wanita yang bahkan sampai saat ini Keita dan Naruto tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu sekarang merasa was-was akan keselamatan anak satu-satunya itu. Bagaimana bisa wajah perempuan itu yang tadinya memasang wajah (sok) manis dengan begitu cepat berubah menjadi wajah monster menyeramkan yang seakan ingin memakan anaknya hidup-hidup. "Ssstt… Kei-chan," panggil Naruto setengah berbisik, mencoba menyadarkan anaknya dari bahaya si tante genit yang sepertinya mulai mengamuk.

"Bahkan Kaa-chanku jauh lebih cantik dari Ba-chan jelek," ucap Keita sekali lagi. Tampaknya anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak merasa takut walaupun saat ini dia berhadapan dengan tante centil yang wajahnya tiba-tiba tampak lebih jelek daripada Squidward.

Sebelum anak kesayangannya itu berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Naruto dengan segera lansung saja membekap mulut Keita, sambil sejenak memelototkan matanya ke arah Keita. "Maafkan dia, anak ini memang agak nakal," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Tou… mpph…lep… mmmmpph…," racau Keita tidak jelas. Keita mencoba menjauhkan tangan ayahnya dari mulutnya dan sesekali memukul-mukul tangan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto malah mempererat bekapan tangannya pada mulut Keita, tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya anak kesayangannnya itu hampir kehabisan nafas.

.

Confuse

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku, Naruto-kun?!"

Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dengan gerakan leher yang patah-patah, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap sosok yang sebenarnya sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi. "H-hinata-chan," ucap Naruto takut-takut dan secara tidak sadar mulai mengendurkan bekapannnya pada Keita.

Keita langsung menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar. Kemudian mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tertahan. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan berniat membunuhku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas," adu Keita ketika sudah di dekat Hinata.

Hinata mengusap lembut kepala Keita. "Benarkah?" tanyanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan singkat dari Keita.

"Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata dengan mata melolot ke arah suami pirangnya itu. Tapi kemudian matanya memicing melihat sosok suaminya itu tidak sendirian. Naruto bersama tiga orang wanita di belakangnya. "Siapa mereka?!" tanya Hinata dengan intonasi tajam.

Naruto menenguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. 'Gawat!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Naruto dapat merasakan firasat buruk yang siap dihadapinya. Apalagi saat ini Hinata tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungan dua minggu, dan pastinya akan berimbas pada kondisi emosinya yang mendadak menjadi labil. Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata kepadanya dengan kondisi yang labil ini.

"A-ano… Hime… mereka ini…" Naruto tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu sama sekali siapa wanita-wanita centil itu. Calon ayah dua anak itu hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk surai pirangnya dengan sedikit frustasi. "Kau jangan salah paham dulu ya…"

Mata Hinata semakin memincing, apalagi setelah diamati lebih jauh, para perempuan itu bisa dikatakan cukup cantik. Dan jelas saja membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang hubungan suaminya dan para perempuan tersebut. Seketika rasa cemburu menyelimuti hatinya. Memang saat hamil anak kedua ini nafsu makan Hinata naik dengan drastis dan menyebabkan berat badannya juga ikut naik, apa karena itu suaminya mulai berani melirik wanita-wanita lain? "Naruto-kun, kau selingkuh?!" tanyanya marah. Hinata mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba menyalurkan amarahnya.

Naruto yang kelabakan, langsung saja berlari mendekati Hinata yang tidak jauh darinya. "Hime… tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku sama sekali tidak kenal mereka," akunya panik. Naruto yakin, pasti setelah ini Hinata akan menjambak rambutnya dengan nista, karena saking kesalnya.

Tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah, karena tiba-tiba Hinata berjongkok, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas ke dua lipatan pahanya yang saling melekat. "Hiks… Hiks…," isak Hinata lirih tapi sangat mampu didengar olehnya dan Keita.

"Eh? Hime?"

"Kaa-chan?"

"Hiks… N-naruto-kun…," gumam Hinata disela-sela tangisnya. "HUA… Kau tega sekali padaku, NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Hei, tenanglah dulu Hime, siapa yang selingkuh? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka," jelas Naruto yang semakin panik karena melihat istri tercintanya menangis dengan kondisi mereka yang saat ini berada di tengah taman.

"K-kei-chan, Tou-chan sel-seling-kuh-kan?" tanya Hinata kepada Keita dengan suara terputus-putus. Dan kalau ada yang bertanya kemana perginya para tante-tante centil itu, jawabannya tidak ada yang tahu kapan pastinya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi daripada menyaksikan drama keluarga yang secara tidak sadar mereka ciptakan.

Keita mengernyit bingung. Sel… apa? Selangkuh? Selungkuh? Bahkan Keita baru kali ini mendengar kata itu dan sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kaa-channya.

"Iya kan Kei-chan?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Keita.

"Iya Kaa-chan. Tou-chan memang sel… sel… ah, pokoknya apa yang tadi Kaa-chan katakan memang benar," jawab Keita sedikit asal. Bocah bermata shappire ini memang selalu berpihak pada Kaa-channya daripada harus membela Tou-channya, ya walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti arti kata aneh itu.

Naruto langsung mendelik kepada anaknya. Bukankah Keita tadi mencoba memberi peringatan kepada para tante genit itu supaya berhenti menggodanya, tapi kenapa sekarang Keita berbalik menyerangnya. Mungkinkah apa yang disebut amnesia itu bisa terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan tanpa terjadi benturan sekalipun?

"Tuh kan! Kau selingkuh Naruto-kun!" tuduh Hinata yang semakin membuat Naruto terpojok.

Naruto mengibas-kibaskan tangannya cepat. "T-tentu saja tidak Hime. Jangan dengarkan bocah nakal itu," katanya mencoba membela diri.

Bukannya berhenti, tangis Hinata semakin kencang dan meraung-raung yang menyebabkan hampir seluruh pengunjung taman melirik ke arah mereka. Banyak wanita yang menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan memberikan padangan tidak suka karena dianggap sebagai suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, hehehe…" kata Naruto entah pada siapa, sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau membuat aku dan Kaa-chan malu, Tou-chan!"

Naruto mendengus kesal mendegar ocehan Keita. 'Dasar bocah sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati. Demi ramen jumbo, Naruto ingin sekali meremas-remas anaknya dan kalau bisa menjadikannya sebagai adonan ramen─makanan kesukaannya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah Tou-san," rengek Hinata.

'Katana… Katana… Katana…' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika kata-kata tersebut tergiang-giang di telinganya sesaat ketika mendengar rengekan Hinata. Pasti Hiashi Otou-san tidak akan ragu untuk memangkas habis rambutnya ketika melihat putri kesayangannya menangis dan mengatakan kalau suaminya berselingkuh. Dan sayangnya Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi, bagaimanapun dia bangga bisa menjadi orang yang mirip dengan salah satu tokoh anime karya Masashi Kishimoto daripada harus berperawakan mirip aang, si kepala plontos.

"J-jangan Hina-chan. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" tanya entah pada siapa. Naruto panik, bingung dan tentu saja juga kesal kepada Keita.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" usul Keita secara tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk salah satu badut yang memang sering berkeliaran di taman itu.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Keita menghela nafas lelah, seakan mengeluh kenapa dia bisa mempunyai Tou-san yang bisa dibilang mempunyai pikiran lambat. "Tou-chan tahu kalau Kaa-chan suka badut kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau Tou-chan memakai kostum badut itu untuk membuat Kaa-chan senang dan berhenti menangis."

"Heeeh? J-jangan bencanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Bagaimana, Kaa-chan setuju kan?" tanya Keita kepada Hinata yang masih saja mengeluarkan isakan-isakan lirih.

"T-terserah."

Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Hinata. Terserah, berarti tidak apa-apakan kalau Naruto memilih menolak usulan konyol dari Keita.

"T-tapi cepatlah!"

Tapi ucapan Hinata yang terakhir secara tidak langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk melaksanakan usulan Keita. "T-tapi Hime…," bujuk Naruto sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Aku akan menghubungi Neji-nii untuk segera menjemputku," gumam Hinata merajuk.

Naruto masih bergeming. Mungkin sedang terjadi pergolakan antara harga diri dan rasa takut kalau Hinata akan benar-benar pegi ke rumah Tou-sannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, harga dirinya bisa jatuh kalau orang yang mengenalnya melihat dia berpakaian dengan kostum badut. Apalagi badut yang ditunjuk Keita adalah orang yang memakai kostum Dora. Demi wajah tampannya, apa kata Sasuke-teme kalau dia melihatnya dengan kostum Dora the explorer?!

"Bayangkanlah wajah Hiasi Ojii-san ketika melihan Kaa-chan menangis, Tou-san," bisik Keita pelan dengan nada sehoror mungkin.

Naruto misuh-misuh dalam hati. Kalau dia tidak mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya dengan Hinata untuk menghasilkan Keita, mungkin saat ini dia sudah memilih memasukkan Keita ke kadang buaya, daripada harus terus mendengar ocehan anaknya yang sama sekali tidak membantu dan malah memperparah gejolak batinnya. "B-baiklah Hina-chan," ucapnya dengan nada berat.

Dengan lesu, Naruto berjalan ke arah badut atau lebih tepatnya orang yang memakai kostum Dora the explorer. Setelah melalukan sedikit perundingan dengan pemilik kostum, akhirnya Naruto diizinkan untuk sementara meminjam kostum tersebut.

.

Confuse

.

Dengan konstum yang sudah terpakai dengan lengkap, Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata dan Keita yang sudah menunggunya di salah satu bangku taman. 'Yosh! Ganbatte, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku dengan kostum ini,' batinnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kalau bukan demi istrinya yang super moe itu, Naruto tidak akan bersedia melakukan ini dengan bayaran berapapun.

"Hai, Hime-sama," ucap Naruto dari dalam kostum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Hinata yang merasa gemas, lansung saja tersenyum lebar seakan lupa kalau beberapa saat lalu dia sempat menangis meraung-raung. "Hai Dora-chan," jawabnya senang.

Naruto sweatdrop, mendengar pangilan Hinata kepadanya. Padahal istrinya itu tahu kalau dialah yang berada di dalam kostum ini, tetapi kenapa Hinata malah memanggilnya Dora-chan?! Terkutuklah Hiashi Otou-san yang sudah menciptakan makhluk 'semenggemaskan' ini, sampai-sampai Naruto tidak tahan lagi untuk mengucel-ucel Hinata, pastinya di atas ranjang mereka.

Sedangkan Keita hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau terlihat sangat menggelikan Tou-chan," sindirnya sarkastik.

"Ano Dora-chan…"

"Ya, Hime?"

"Bisakah kau menari dan bernyanyi seperti yang sering kulihat di televisi?" tanya Hinata dengan intonasi polosnya. Hinata mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya. "Bisakan Dora-chan? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya, dan kurasa ini juga permintaan dari si kecil," tanyanya sekali lagi sambil mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah pasrah. Dia mengutuk kekuatan imannya yang lemah dan dengan mudahnya luluh hanya dengan melihat puppy eyes no jutsu milik Hinata. "Ya, tentu saja," ucapnya lemas. Ingatkan Naruto kalau dia harus membalas semua kelakuan Hinata hari ini kepadanya dengan bayaran seharian penuh mencumbu bibir ranum milik Hinata.

Naruto mulai merengang-rengangkan tangannya, bersiap menari semirip mungkin dengan Dora yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa kali dia lihat di televisi.

Hinata bertepuk tangan dengan keras, tersenyum lebar dan sesekali mengikuti nyanyian yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat pertunjukan badut lucu.

"Konyol!" ujar Keita ketika melihat kelakuan Tou-sannya saat ini, walaupun bernada ejekan tapi kelihatannya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

'Awas kau bocah! Akan aku balas nanti,' umpatnya dari balik konstum. Naruto sekali lagi mencoba mengkuatkan hatinya yang mulai frustasi dengan keadaan nistanya saat ini. 'Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengenaliku, tidak ada yang melihat wajahku… Setidaknya tidak ada yang….'

"Ano Naruto-kun, kurasa kau lebih baik kau melepaskan kostum bagian kepala karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu ketika kau menari dan menyanyi seperti itu."

'DAMN!' Apakah ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini? Naruto lebih memilih mengecat rambutnya menjadi semerah rambut Gaara daripada harus melakukan hal yang sangat konyol ini. "Tidak bisakah cukup seperti ini Hime," tanyanya dengan nada memelas karena membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan saja sudah cukup membuatnya lemas seketika.

Hinata menggerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang tampak merajuk yang super unyu. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan padangan memohon. "Onegai, anata," ucapnya lembut dan seketika bisa membuat Naruto meleleh.

Ucapan dan mimik wajah Hinata yang seperti itu sangat sukses membuat Naruto merona dan secara tidak sadar melepaskan kostum yang yang semula bersarang di kepalanya. "Apapun untukmu Hime."

Dengan nafas berat Naruto bersiap melakukan aksi konyol seperti yang sempat dilakukannya tadi, tapi bedanya kali ini wajahnya dengan jelas terekspos oleh kalayak ramai yaitu para pengunjung taman yang dari sudah dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah absurdnya. "Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! We did it! Berhasil…"

Di sisi lain, terlihat Keita yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memasang mimik jijik melihat aksi Tou-sannya itu. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak memperkenalkan Tou-chan kepada teman-temanku."

.

.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

Omake:

Setelah menjalani hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Naruto, akhirnya saat ini dia beserta Hinata dan Keita bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang. Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengemudi, sesekali melirik dan mengusap dengan surai indigonya Hinata yang tengah terlelap di kursi sebelahnya dengan sayang. Seperti apapun Hinata membuatnya kesal setengah mati dengan permintaan-permintaan anehnya, tapi Naruto tetap saja tidak bisa marah kepada istri tercintanya itu.

Sedangkan Keita yang tengah memainkan gadgetnya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Ano Tou-chan, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah putranya yang duduk di bangku belakang. "Apa?"

"Em… selingkuh itu apa?" tanya dengan polos, seakan tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang mulai mengeras.

"NAMIKAZE KEITA!"

.

.

**-Owari-**

**.**

.

Huah, akhirnya selesai juga fic special NHFD pertama saya, apakah sudah memenuhi syarat fic fluffy kah? Beneran deh, sebenernya saya juga gak begitu paham gimana fic fluffy itu.

Tidak pake banyak bicara lagi, saya cuma berpesan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa REVIEW

Dan terimakasih udah nyempetin baca :)


End file.
